


Magnetic; everything about you

by whalesong



Series: I can take you through the darkness [3]
Category: Suicide Squad (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:32:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whalesong/pseuds/whalesong
Summary: Rick's lying in a nest. A literal nest made of sticks and feathers and shiny things.And he was the shiniest of all.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not particularly happy with this but it's good as it's going to get (right now, anyway). 
> 
> Sorry for the wait. Things have been happening in life.
> 
> Note: You don't need to read previous parts to understand this one. Just know that June and Joker never made it through the movie alive.

The warehouses and containers of South Hinkley's shipping yard tower over her as she sprints through the shadows and pelting rain. Floyd's in her ear giving her a run down of their diverted operations. Originally, it had been simple case of Mutated Freak goes on Destructive Rampage but it quickly turned into Feathered Fiend Flies off with Flag. What had been a cease and decease turned into a rescue mission as their damsel in distress was carried off in the claws of the target.

She should have known he'd get captured. He was magnetic; seemed to release some sort of pheromone that attracted all of the continents villains. There had been five operations that month and on each one Rick Flag was carried off to the not-so-secret lair of the latest nut. It was obviously too much to ask for one night of relative peace. Whatever happened to a nice, simple jewellery heist?

The clock's ticking and her mind runs through all the possible outcomes for tonight. Obviously, best case scenario, Rick comes out unscathed, but her mind wanders down a darker path; flashing to the freshly healed scar running along the left underside of his jaw; a souvenir from his last captor. One who wanted to tear off his skin and make pajamas out of it. Thankfully, those plans never fully came into fruition. All his other kidnappers have been fairly tame in comparison.

She skids around the next corner, Floyd letting her know the warehouse ahead is the location. Harley knows she should wait for his command but she's never been one for following orders. So she kicks the door down, bat ready and swinging.

Deadshot's yelling down the shared comm-line and some weird, ugly winged monstrosity is standing in front of her.

She's so screwed.

***

The fight doesn't last long. K.C bursts in almost immediately after her with Diablo hot on his heels. 

Smoke and the heavy scent of charred chicken fill the air.

***

Rick's lying in a nest. A literal nest made of sticks and feathers and shiny things. 

And he was the shiniest of all. 

***

The left side of his face is blooming a bright blue bruise; blood and feathers matted in his hairline; his dark eyes following her.

She offers him a hand.

"Can't you stay out of trouble for once?" Mirroring something he'd said to her once before. 

Rick cocks a half smile at her. 

"Where'd the fun be in that?"

He slides his hand into hers.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch the Dead Like Me reference if you can.


End file.
